


Caught In The Act

by jackson_nicole



Series: Secrets [3]
Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	Caught In The Act

Now that Alex and Rose’s relationship was out in the open, they happily showed more affection and kisses on and off set. Once the cast found out, their social media’s began buzzing with videos and pictures of the lovebirds, some with sweet comments, mainly from Katheryn and Georgia, and the others from the boys, mainly Jordan and Marco, had jokes and emojis and ridiculous hashtags attached to them. But Alex and Rose didn't care. They were happy, even more so because they didn't have to sneak around and hide and lie anymore. Alex moved into Rose’s apartment after filming, just 2 months later, but having been dating for almost 6 months before their relationship was discovered, it made perfect sense to them.

Once word got around, the cast were shocked to find out that Michael knew about their relationship and agreed with them to keep things hush hush. Georgia was surprised her father didn't tell her but laughed when he told her that he enjoyed the secret and watching everyone speculate about them. It now closed in on just over a year that Alex and Rose had been together and everyone thought they were the absolute perfect couple.

~

“Come  _ on _ , Marco! Just one more pub! I promise you, you’ll find a girl, okay?” Jordan said, keeping an arm around Sophie as the trio walked out of their third pub that day. The cast was on a week-long break in between filming season 6 and Jordan and Marco took full advantage of the free nights to get smashed.

“I’m done for the day. Can we just go eat?” Marco grumbled, pissed he struck out again. Sophie giggled and shook her head as she looked ahead of them, seeing Alex step out of a shop.

“Hey, isn’t that Alex?” She asked. She made to call for him as the boys looked over, but a perky blonde stepped out with him, gushing over something he held and wrapped her arms around his as they walked down the street. Sophie’s face fell as her mouth dropped in shock, along with Jordan and Marco’s.

“That-That can’t be Alex,” Jordan said, shaking his head. Marco had already dug out his phone and dialed Alex’s number as the three of them slowly made their way down the street, trying to keep hidden in case he looked around. Alex stopped and pulled out his phone. His eyes went wide and he chewed his lip as he answered, “Hey, man. What’s up?”

“Nothing. I just wanted to see what you were doing. Me and Jordan made it back to the hotel. You wanna meet us at the pool? I think Rose and Sophie are getting changed now.” Marco lied. Alex closed his eyes and sighed.

“Uh...Yeah. Sure. Um...I’m...Just down the street. I’ll see you guys in a bit.” Alex looked at the blonde and shrugged his shoulders, making an unsure face at her. The blonde shrugged and shooed at him to hurry off the phone as he passed her the small bag in his hand to her.

“Yeah? Where are you at?” Marco asked. Alex looked around to find a street name and when he realized he was a few blocks away, he hurried across the street with the blonde as they made their way back.

“I was just at that cafe down the street. I’ll be right up.” Alex said. He quickly hung up and groaned as they followed him, slipping to the back entrance to beat him up to the room.

~

Alex hurried up to the room just as Jordan and Marco finished changing. They had started to talk about what they saw, but the door opened and Alex walked in. He flashed them a quick smile.

“Hey.” He said, going to his bag that sat on the table.

“Hey, man,” Jordan said, sitting back in his chair as Marco kept an eye on him. While they didn't want to make any snap judgements, he did seem to act highly suspicious and lied to them when they clearly saw him. Alex glanced at them and raised an eyebrow as he chuckled.

“What?” Alex asked, tugging out his shorts. Jordan turned down the corners of his mouth and shrugged, lacing his fingers together as he leaned an arm over the side of his chair.

“Nothing.” He said. “Hey, is that cafe any good? I’ve been wanting to take Sophie but I kinda heard some bad things about it.”

Alex shrugged and said, “It was alright. They had a good latte.”

Jordan nodded and gave a soft ‘Ah’ as Alex went into the bathroom to change. Jordan sighed and looked at Marco.

“What now? Should we tell Rose?” Jordan asked. Marco gave him a look.

“Do you want to get your balls chopped off?” Marco asked, sitting forward. Jordan gave him a look. “No, we don’t tell her! Just...Let’s just try to keep tabs on him. We saw him with some girl. He didn't kiss her or anything, so...We don’t know he’s having an affair. Until we do, let’s not break her heart, yes?”

Jordan sighed and nodded. “Yeah, yeah. Alright.”

Marco nodded and sat back as Alex walked out and shoved his clothes into his bag.

“Hey, I thought Rose was on her way back from Stradone?” Alex asked. “She texted me like 5 minutes before you called. That’s like an hour drive.”

“Well, Sophie texted her and asked her if she wanted to come when she got back,” Jordan said, with a smile. Alex nodded and gave a small shrug, grabbing a towel from the rack. Jordan looked at Marco to tell him to text Sophie, but his phone was already in his hand, fingers flying.

“Alright, you guys ready?” Alex asked, smirking, whipping his towel at Jordan. As pissed as he was, thinking he was cheating on Rose, Jordan smirked and laughed, grabbing at the towel and trying to pull him closer as he stood. Marco finished the text and sent it off before joining the fun as the boys made their way down to the pool, running into Alexander and Kristy as they lounged poolside.

~

“Have the guys been acting weird around you lately?” Alex asked that night, as Rose changed into a pair of panties and tugged on a black lace bralette. She looked at him and said, “You mean more than usual?”

Alex chuckled. “Yeah, more than usual.”

Rose shrugged and said, “Not that I've noticed. Why? What happened?”

Alex sighed and laid back on the bed as Rose came over to him. “I dunno. I was out with Tephi today and they called and, I dunno, Marco just sounded really weird.”

Rose scoffed and smacked his chest lightly as she climbed over him. “Rude. You could have told me Tephi was in town.” Rose said, pouting as she let herself fall next to him. Alex laughed and tugged her closer, kissing her cheek.

“It was supposed to be a surprise for tomorrow but I told her you would have probably found out anyway,” Alex said, sliding his hands up and down her thighs, playing with the waistband of her panties. Rose giggled and covered his hands.

“It's still rude.” She whispered, pressing her lips against his. Alex smirked, knowing she wanted a kiss but didn't let her. Rose whined and nipped at his bottom lip. “Now, you're really being rude.”

Alex chuckled and slowly opened his mouth and lowered his lips to hers in a slow, sexual kiss. Rose sighed.

“Goddammit, Alex...Why must you be so fucking attractive?” She asked. Alex smirked and shrugged.

“I just am. Don’t question it.” He teased, kissing down her neck.

“Oh, I’m questioning it...Why the fuck are you an absolute babe? You do things to me...You make me want to do bad things with you…” She whined into his hair. Alex came back up to claim her mouth and Rose hooked a leg over his hip, pulling him closer and rubbing against his bulge. Alex groaned and broke the kiss.

“Ask nicely.” He growled. Rose giggled as her hands drifted to his waistband, slipping a hand in and stroking her fingers over his cock as it grew harder. Alex tilted back his head and moaned.

“Please, baby?” Rose placed a light kiss on his neck. “I know you can make me feel good…”

She slowly wrapped her hand around him and began to pump.

“You know you're the best I've ever had.” She purred in his ear. As much as he liked to get her worked up and tease her, she loved it even more and could give it 10 times as bad. Plus, she knew her saying dirty things turned him on like there was no tomorrow. “You get so big for me, Alex. You know just how to touch me to make me all wet for you.”

Alex groaned and gripped her wrist. He hissed in a breath and said, “Do you want me to touch you like that now?”

Rose nodded and smirked. “I do, baby. But you always jump to please me. Can I please you first?”

Alex nodded, furiously. “Yeah. Yeah. You do you, baby.”

Rose giggled and tugged his boxers down and slid them off. She tossed them behind her and sat up on her legs. Alex looked at her, his eyes darkening as she slowly pulled the bralette off and shimmied out of her panties. She moved between his legs and slid her nails over his thighs, making him shiver and groan. She licked his length slowly before taking him into her mouth and moaning around his cock. Alex dropped his head back and moaned as she began to suck and lick around him. He gathered her hair in his hands and tugged gently. Rose shivered and felt a gush between her thighs.

“Baby…” Alex moaned. Rose pulled off him and looked up at him, stroking him slowly.

“What do you need, my love? Tell me.” She said. Alex growled and pulled her up, holding her hips and helping her slide down his cock. They both groaned and Alex held her hips, tight.

“I need to be inside you, is what I need.” He said with a smirk. Rose giggled and slowly began moving her hips, tilting her head back and moaning his name. Alex sat up and latched onto a breast, wrapping his arms around her to hold her close as he suckled at her nipple. Rose threaded her fingers through his hair and whimpered, feeling a hand on her ass, cupping it.

“Alex.” She moaned, burying her face in his hair. Alex groaned and flipped her, kissing his way down her body. Rose sighed and watched him as his fingers disappeared in her. Her breath hitched as he began working her over, making her moan. Alex smirked.

“What do you want, baby?” He asked in a thick lusted voice. Rose turned her head and arched her back.

“Fuck, do what you want.” She moaned. “I don't care…”

Alex raised an amused eyebrow and smirked. “Are you sure?” He asked. Rose nodded.

“Yes. Please. Hurry.” She moaned. Alex snickered and lowered himself to her sex, slowly licking over her sex. Rose moaned and arched against him and he kept his pace slow, making her go completely mad. “God...Dammit, Alex…”

Alex snickered against her, spending a little more time there before he flipped her and pulled her back against him, getting her up on all fours. Rose moaned and tossed her hair over her shoulder as she looked back at him. Alex smirked and reached down to slide a hand down as he pushed back inside her. Rose moaned and pushed her ass into him more, pressing her cheek against the mattress. Alex smirked and began to thrust, hard and fast, as his fingers rubbed her clit, fast then slow.

“Alex!” Rose cried out beneath him, her fingers gripping the sheets. Alex moaned out her name as he slipped deeper inside her, trying to move faster as he felt the glorious tingle in his balls start to spread. Rose moaned and moved with him until she couldn’t take it and just had to touch him. She pressed herself back against him as they moved together, sliding a hand up his cheek and into his hair, gripping it and tugging. Her other hand flew to his wrist, gripping it for a moment before sliding her fingers under his and letting him guide her hands inside herself. He pressed on her hand as his orgasm hit him hard, beginning to grunt and moan into her ear.

“Alex...Alex...talk to me, baby.” Rose whispered. “Tell me how I feel…”

“So fucking soft and sweet, petal. So good...Fuck...You're always so...God...Damn...Tight…”

With one last groan, his orgasm slowly faded and he slowed his movements to a stop. Rose whimpered, still trying to move as she hadn't come yet, but Alex pushed her hand away, pushing her down onto the bed. She flipped over as Alex pulled her closer, cupping her bum in both hands and pressing her sex to his face, biting, licking, sucking, everything until she finally came, her orgasm blinding her for a good moment or two. Rose whimpered beneath him and tugged at his hair, pushing his face away as her body began to twitch. Alex licked along her thighs before kissing his way up to her mouth, sealing his overs hers as he held her tight.

“Fuck, I love you so much, Rosie.” He whispered into her hair. Rose smiled and giggled, still feeling him between her thighs and turned her body to him, pressing against him.

“I loved you first.” She teased. Alex chuckled and said, “I'll love you forever.”

He buried his face in her neck, curling into her, wanting to be the little spoon for once. Rose giggled and let him nuzzle between her breasts. She sighed and slid her fingers over his skin as she felt a flutter in her stomach. She gazed out the window and started thinking, realizing she could very well get used to being his forever. After a while, Alex’s soft snoring met her ears and she giggled, slipping a leg between his and closing her eyes to fall asleep.

~

The week break went by quickly and Marco and Jordan had kept as best an eye on Alex as they could. On one of their rare days off, Alex told the guys and Rose that he had to do some quick errands and hit the gym. Only Jordan and Marco noticed he didn't take his gym bag as he left the apartment.

“Marco, I swear to God, if you don’t shut up…” Jordan said as they kept a good few feet between Alex and the blonde as they walked. Marco and Jordan, going against Sophie’s better judgment, started to follow Alex, beginning to not trust him anymore, and they didn't like any of it.

“It’s not my fault people won’t move, okay?” Marco said, shimmying his way around a big gaggle of girls, Jordan going around the other side. They ended up closer to Alex as he spoke with the blonde, as she hailed a cab.

“Are you sure it’s not too much? I don’t want to go overboard.” Alex said. The blonde gave him a look.

“Don't worry. I have it all planned out and Rosie will never know a thing.” The blonde said. Marco and Jordan looked at each other, mouths open in shock. Alex chuckled and nodded, giving her a big hug.

“Alright. And you can’t tell her anything, Tephi!” Alex said, pointing a finger at her. Tephi giggled and grabbed his finger, wiggling it before he pulled it away.

“Come on. Do you really think I’d ruin this for you? Rose won’t know a thing and you’ll get away with pulling it all off yourself. Do you not trust me?” Tephi asked in a fake offense.

“No,” Alex said. Tephi gasped, still smiling, and punched his shoulder. Alex laughed and tried to avoid it, but she clipped him. Alex rubbed his shoulder as Tephi opened the cab door. “I’ll text you. The 5th at 7, Teph!”

“I know, I know,” Tephi said, waving a hand at him. Alex closed the door and the cab took off. Alex sighed and continued walking, heading back to the hotel. Marco and Jordan stayed behind, in complete shock at what they had heard. Marco rubbed his face while Jordan sighed and shook his head.

“Now, what?!” Marco cried. “Obviously, he’s cheating on her!”

“We don’t know that, yet, dammit!” Jordan said. Marco gave him a look. “She-She could just be a friend and they’re...I dunno, planning a surprise for her?”

“Right. Yeah. Okay.” Marco said, unconvinced. Jordan sighed.

“We don’t know what he’s doing. We haven’t seen them kiss, they aren’t like...Super close the way he is with Rose...We just...Need to keep an eye on him. Any red flags or acting weird with his phone calls or texts…”

Marco sighed and shook his head as they both left the conversation as is and headed back to the hotel.

~

They saw him meet with his mysterious blonde, Tephi, 6 more times in that week and it convinced them that he had started an affair. While they never saw them kiss, they convinced themselves that he didn't want to risk getting caught kissing another woman in public. There was never a good time for them to confront Alex and as Rose’s birthday got closer, they knew they had to say something. As much as it killed them, they decided to speak up at her birthday dinner the next day.

“Jordan! Sophie!” Rose squealed, hurrying to them as they entered the door and hugged them both. Sophie giggled and hugged her, placing a kiss on her cheek.

“Happy birthday, hun!” Sophie said, handing her a gift. Rose smiled and took it then hugged Jordan, kissing his cheek.

“Happy birthday, Rose,” Jordan said. He took a quick glance around then asked, “Is, uh, is Marco here yet?”

Rose shook her head. “Not yet. He should be here soon though.”

Jordan nodded and excused himself from the girls to steal away to the bar to get a drink. Sophie shook her head, knowing exactly why he was a tad on edge, then turned to Rose and linked arms.   
  
"This is a really nice place. How did you find it?" Sophie asked. Rose giggled and said, “Actually, Alex set it up. He said he wanted me to have a big blow out with the cast and everything.”

“Awe! That’s so sweet!” Sophie said, giving a little squeal. Rose gave one of her own and giggled, taking a sip of her champagne.

“I know, I can’t even believe he did this. Like...When did he have the time?” Rose said, leading Sophie to a table to sit. “He’s been running errands and working out every time we have a break.”

Sophie raised an eyebrow, everything suddenly becoming a little clearer. She took a glass of champagne from a waiter as he offered her one from his tray and sipped it before she said, “Maybe he had help?”

Rose shrugged. “I dunno. I’ve been with you girls and the guys have been off goofing around. I don’t know who could have helped him?” She said. Sophie shrugged and smiled, giving a small squeal as Georgia and Kristy came over. Sophie stood and hugged both the girls as Tephi came over to Rose.

“Hi!” Tephi squealed. Rose gasped and stood, immediately, hugging her tight.

“Oh, my God! Tephi! What are you doing here?!” Rose squealed. Tephi giggled and said, “Alex invited me. What you thought I wouldn’t be here?”

“Um, you would have to fly back here to Ireland after being here like a month ago. No, I didn't think you’d be here!” Rose said. Tephi giggled and kissed her cheek as Rose turned to the girls. “Girls, this is one of my best friends, Tephiana Moyer.”

Georgia and Kristy said hello and gave her a hug, Sophie coming to the realization of what was really going on with Alex and glanced around to make sure Jordan and Marco, if he was there, hadn’t confronted Alex already.

“Sophie?” Rose prodded. Sophie turned back to her and smiled.

“Sorry. Hi, love.” Sophie said, giving Tephi a hug and kissing her cheek.

“Hi,” Tephi said. Rose smiled, as happy as could be. The girls all sat down and chatted away for a while before Marco showed up and shot right over to Jordan, still at the bar waiting for him.

“Hey, man,” Marco said, clapping his back. Jordan turned and sighed. “Dude, don’t puss out on me. We cannot let this go on anymore.”

“I know. I know. I just hate to do this to her on her fucking birthday. God, are we assholes.” Jordan said, rubbing his face. Marco ordered a drink and turned just as Rose came over to them.

“Marco, you made it!” Rose said, tossing her arms around him. Marco jumped and chuckled, hugging her back and kissing her cheek.

“Yeah. Sorry, love. I got a little held up. Happy birthday.” He said, taking the drink as it was set down. Rose kissed his cheek and took his hand.

“Thank you.” She said. “Here, come with me. I want you to meet someone.”

Marco raised an eyebrow and looked back at Jordan as she dragged him through the crowd and over to Tephi. His eyes went wide when he saw her and it took everything in him not to blurt out that this was the woman he was convinced was cheating with Alex.

“Marco, this is my best friend, Tephi. Tephi…” Rose gave Tephi a knowing look and giggled, not needing to introduce him. Tephi’s cheeks turned bright red as she held out her hand to him. Marco gave an awkward smile and shook it.

“Heya.” He said. Rose giggled and pushed Marco a little closer to her.

“So...You two get to know each other...And I’m going to go find my boyfriend.” Rose said, bouncing off. Marco sighed and turned to Tephi, giving that awkward smile again.

“So, you’re a friend of Rose’s?” He asked. Tephi nodded.

“Yeah. We’ve known each other for...Jesus, at least 10 years now.” Tephi said.

“Wow. That’s a long time.” Marco said, internally screaming and having a meltdown. He cast a glanced back at Jordan, waving him over. “And you flew all the way here for her?”

Tephi smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Of course! I mean, I helped Alex plan it. I wasn’t going to miss the look on her face.” She giggled. Marco blinked as Jordan finally reached them.

“Hey, man. What’s up?” Jordan turned to Tephi and almost dropped his glass. “Uh, hi. I don’t think we’ve met.”

Tephi smiled and shook his hand as he held it out to her. “Hi. I’m Tephi. Rose’s friend.” She said. Marco cleared his throat and said, “Tephi said she helped Alex plan this for Rose’s birthday.”

Marco looked at Jordan, screaming inside. Jordan blinked and looked between Marco and Tephi.

“Really?” Jordan asked. He gave a chuckle and said, “How-How did he have the time? He’s been working or going to the gym on our breaks.”

Tephi giggled madly and leaned closer to the boys. “Rose doesn’t know I was here every time or on the phone with him.” She said.

“You...Helped him plan everything…” Jordan said, slowly, coming to a realization that he and Marco were, in fact, assholes. Tephi furrowed her brow and chuckled with a nod.

“Yeah. I went around with him and we looked at like, venues and food and stuff.” Tephi said. “I know my best friend. I know what she likes.”

Tephi laughed and Jordan clapped Marco’s back as they both chuckled, awkwardly. Tephi watched them both, confused and said, “You guys are a lot stranger in person...Or is it just the alcohol?”

Marco glanced at Jordan and sighed. “No, we...We actually thought...Um…” Marco stumbled over himself trying to figure out how to tell her they thought she was cheating with Alex without looking like complete dicks. Tephi’s smile faded as she genuinely became confused.

“We saw you with Alex on our week break and...Well…” Jordan glanced at Marco. “It kind of looked suspicious.”

“And when I called him he looked like he got caught and it just-It didn't look right and so we kind of thought you guys were...Like…” Marco sighed and rubbed his face. But Tephi burst into laughter and shook her head.

“You guys thought Alex was cheating on Rose with me?!” Tephi cried. She laughed again and wiped her eyes, gently. Marco and Jordan both sighed, exchanging looks. Jordan patted Marco on the back and left to find Sophie to tell her, when she already knew, of course. Marco sighed and took a big swig of his drink, shaking his head and chuckling to himself. Tephi giggled and touched Marco’s arm, lightly trailing her fingers. “You guys are too cute. Please. Alex is attractive, yes, but he’s so perfect for my Rosie. I’d never do that to her...And besides...I had my eyes set on someone else…”

Tephi looked him over and sighed, biting her lip in nervousness and gave a giggle. Marco raised an eyebrow and looked her over. She was cute, well built, cute curled blonde hair, blue eyes. Her dress clung to her curves and it peaked Marco’s interest, now that he understood the situation, he was able to appreciate what was in front of him, and Rose for introducing them.

“Yeah?” Marco asked, smirking and moving closer. Tephi giggled as he slipped an arm around her, leading her away to talk.

~

After everyone had eaten and the dessert was on its way out, Alex called for everyone’s attention as he brought Rose to the front and held her close.

“Hey, guys! Uh, can I have everyone’s attention?” Alex called over the conversations. Slowly, the noise died down and Alex caught Tephi’s eye, who gave him a nod and a wink. His smile widened as he looked over everyone else. “Uh, I want to thank you guys for coming. I know we all have to go right back to work tomorrow, but I really appreciate Michael for giving us the night off so we could all be here to celebrate Rose.”

Rose’s cheeks turned red and she looked down. She was used to the spotlight by now, but she still became flustered and embarrassed whenever she was given praise or she was the sole center of attention. She rested her head on Alex’s chest and gave a small giggle before looking up at him. Alex smiled at her and continued, “Babe, you’ve really grown in the last season with your acting and your character. I’m actually really glad that Michael brought you on board because I don’t think we’d be standing here now if he hadn’t.”

Everyone looked to Michael who stood in the corner and gave a small nod, lifting his glass to them and smiled. Alex and Rose smiled back at him before Alex kept going. As he spoke, two waiters brought out a cake with a few candles on it.

“Uh, I really think that if it wasn’t for that choice I wouldn’t be here with you today, right now…” Alex dug into his pocket and quickly held the ring box behind his back as Rose clapped her hands, gently, excited for what she knew was cheesecake, if Alex knew her at all, and looked at the picture in the icing of the ring he had gotten with Tephi in the ring box. Her smile dropped and she gasped, clamping her hands over her mouth as her eyes filled with tears. Alex started shaking as he got on one knee in front of her, a collective gasp coming from the crowd. Georgia and Katheryn squealed and hugged each other, both with tears in their eyes as they watched them. Jordan smiled and held Sophie a little closer, giving her a soft kiss on her temple. Alexander and Kristy smiled at each other before they called out a few hoots and hollers. Rose turned to him as the tears slipped down her face.

“Alex, stop…” She said, through her hands, smiling nonetheless as she watched him.

“Rose. In this past year, I don’t think I’ve ever connected with someone as much as I have with you. While we hid our relationship for a long time from our castmates, I really feel like it bonded us even closer.” Alex said, his own eyes welling up as he produced the ring box and opened it. From the back, Rose heard Tephi squeal rather loudly, breaking the tension a little as a chuckle rippled through the crowd. “I love you, you loved me first...But I’ll love you forever...Rose Roth...Will you become Rose Andersen, and marry me?”

Rose sniffed and nodded her head, quickly as she let out a wet giggle/sob and said, “Yes.”

Alex stood and scooped her up in his arms and spun her around as the room erupted in applause and shouting. Alex kissed her deeply and set her down to slip the ring on her finger. Rose sniffed and cried softly as he slid the ring on, then wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, nuzzling her hair.

“I love you, Alex.” She whispered. Alex smiled and said, “I love you, too.”

~


End file.
